Hiding the Easter Egg
by MinnieBSB
Summary: I actually wrote something for a holiday before the holiday! There's now a second part. Check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know that Easter is done and over with, but I thought of this while I was buying discount candy. It's just a little cute and sexy one shot for the holiday. This is my first attempt at writing anything sexual so…yea. Please let me know how you feel, even if you're begging me to never write anything like this again. Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Finding matching outfits for seven people of different ages and sizes proved to be challenging. After several hours of searching, she found the perfect outfits for Easter. For the boys she bought long sleeved, button up powder blue shirts with grey dress pants. For the girls she found cute lavender dresses with a matching bow for the hair. Her credit card wasn't too happy, but she was proud of herself for getting it done. The fact that she waited until the day before didn't exactly help.

To be fair, she hadn't done the whole Easter thing before. Her mother wasn't very religious and neither was she, so they didn't really celebrate Easter. What was the point of doing the egg hunts and bunny pictures if they didn't believe in it? As Olivia grew, she became far more comfortable with the story behind the holiday. Then she met Elliot. Elliot had always been a devout Catholic man and Easter was very important to him. That's why she didn't want to mess it up. His kids had been doing this for years but she hadn't. This was her very first Easter with a family.

She was hanging the new outfits in the closet she shared with Elliot when he called. She quickly answered in case they needed her for work.

"Hey babe, how'd shopping go?" he asked with exhaustion evident in his voice. Elliot had been working a case for a few days now and she hadn't been able to see him. That was one of the things she missed about being his partner. They had been separated once they told Cragen, but it was worth it. After two months of dating, she moved in with him. On their six month anniversary, Elliot surprised her with a beautiful ring and a marriage proposal. Things had been going wonderfully ever since. He called her whenever he could, but that didn't fulfill her physical need for him. They had a very healthy sex life and not having him was killing her. It was like she was incomplete without Elliot's member filling her.

"I managed to find our outfits so I'd call it a success. I miss you…It feels like it's been so long since I've seen you" she confessed.

"Well if you want to see me, just come downstairs".

Her phone lay forgotten on the floor as she ran down the steps and into her fiancé's loving arms. He held her slim frame firmly against his chest, desperately trying to make up for the recent days he missed.

"I missed you so much" he whispered before fiercely kissing the breath out of her. A moan escaped from deep within her throat, but neither of them cared. She had missed him damn it. They only broke apart when the need for air was far too great to continue. She rested her forehead against his as she fought to catch her breath. Much to her dismay, he stepped out of her embrace to retrieve some bags.

"I bought new eggs and a ton of candy. Now we have to stuff them and hide them around the house for the kids to find tomorrow".

Olivia groaned and flopped down on the couch. All she wanted to do was take Elliot upstairs and fuck him until they were physically unable to go on. She knew that if they did that, the eggs would never get done and the kids would be disappointed. They managed to go a few days without sex, so another hour or so wouldn't kill her. Or would it…

A plan quickly formulated in her head. She seductively climbed on to Elliot's lap and straddled his hips. Her lips attached to his neck and her hands teasingly ran up and down his muscular chest. His hands flew to her hips, but instead of pulling her closer like she had anticipated, he lifted her off of him.

"Oh come on El, you're really going to make me wait?" she whined. He chuckled and gave her pouty lip a light kiss.

"We have to get this done. Tell you what, if you behave and help me get this done, I'll give you your Easter treat early" he wagered.

"You think candy is going to make me happy?"

"No one said it was candy".

Her interest was piqued so she reluctantly agreed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour and a half later, all of the eggs were filled with candy and hidden, and Olivia was horny as hell. Watching Elliot as he moved about the room stretching and bending to hide the eggs had made her wet. It wasn't her fault that he was built and blessed with the best ass she had ever seen on a man. She was almost to the point of begging him to take her and fuck her on the couch.

"Liv, did you hear me?" he asked, bringing her out of her sex deprived haze.

"No, what did you say?"

"I said we have one more egg we have to hide".

Her brow furrowed in confusion. There wasn't a single egg left in the basket. They were all hidden.

"No we don't".

"Yes we do" he countered with a wicked grin. Her breath caught in her throat when he pulled an egg shaped object out of his pocket.

"This is a very special egg, Olivia. I don't want anyone to take it; do you know where I can hide it?"

He moved closer until she could see exactly what type of egg it was. Knowing that words weren't an option, she nodded.

"You do huh? I don't see anywhere. Do you want to show me where your secret hiding spot is?"

She eagerly nodded again but yelped in surprise when he lifted her from the couch, carrying her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

He gently laid her down on the bed before crawling over her until they were face to face. She grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. He smiled and broke it off.

He set the egg down on the end table, freeing his hands so that he could undress her. She sat up and did the same for him until they were both naked. It was not about taking things slow and gentle. It was about fucking the person they desperately missed.

He smirked at the wetness he found waiting for him. She was eager, just the why he liked it.

"El baby, please" she begged.

His hands cupped her breasts, rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Her body moved into his touch, begging him for more. He loved how sensitive her breasts were. He hadn't tried it yet, but he was sure that he could make her cum just by playing with them. Brushing the thought aside for the time being, he moved further down her body with his mouth. Her hips bucked up against him when his tongue poked into the dip of her belly button. He groaned at the feeling of her warm flesh against his throbbing member. She wasn't the only one that needed this. But he had to wait. His whole plan for the night would be ruined if not.

Moving further down with his kisses and licks, he was met with her soaked pussy. Her eyes practically rolled back in her head when his tongue made the briefest of contact with her swollen clit.

"Oh God! Elliot please!"

She was more than ready, so he decided to get things going.

"I think I found the perfect hiding spot" he husked, practically making her melt. He reached down and grabbed another object out of his pants pocket and the egg off of the end table. She was wet enough to slide it right in without any lube. Her moan turned into a surprised yelp when she felt it start to vibrate.

"Mmmm El".

He watched in awe as her body convulsed and twisted as the vibrator did its job. She was coming apart and it was only on the first level. Using the little remote, he turned it up a level, earning a whimper from her.

"I think this is a good hiding spot, don't you?" he teased.

"Yes! Oh god yes!" she cried when his tongue touched her clit again.

"Are you close baby?"

She eagerly nodded. Her hand flew to the back of his head, holding him to her pussy. She didn't even care that she was practically grinding on his face.

"El, I'm so close".

He smirked against her folds as he turned the vibrator up to the highest level. Her body shot up in the air as her orgasm overtook her. She pulled his mouth away from her as she came down from her climax. Her body was on fire and she couldn't handle the pleasure anymore.

"El, too much". He switched off the egg and carefully pulled it out of her. She sighed at the emptiness that she felt. Elliot simply held her in his arms until she was ready to go on for round two.

"What the hell brought that on?" she asked once she was able to form a full sentence again.

"Well, its Easter tomorrow and its egg shaped. I thought you would enjoy it. Can't I do something nice for the woman I love without a reason?"

"I love you too. And of course you can, I was just surprised. Now all I want is you".

Grabbing his shoulders, she pushed him flat on his back, riding him like there was no tomorrow.

A while later, they were cuddled up and panting. She was spent and falling asleep.

"Happy Easter, Liv" he said right before sleep consumed her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everything had gone wonderfully that morning. The kids came over around nine, giving them plenty of time to look for eggs before church. Since the older ones still participated, they were each assigned a color so that everyone would get a fair share. The church service was crowded as it usually was on Easter, but Olivia wasn't complaining. It was her very first holiday service as an honorary Stabler. An older woman snapped a family picture for them on the steps of the church and they looked adorable in their outfits. Unfortunately, the kids didn't get to stick around long because of dinner with Kathy's parents. If Olivia had the chance, she would have spent all day with them. When they returned to the house from dropping the kids off, Elliot grabbed Olivia by the waist and pulled her down to the couch.

"How was your first real Easter?" he asked as he soothingly rubbed her back.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before tucking her head in between his neck and chin.

"It was perfect thanks to you".

Over the years, hiding the "Easter" egg became their most satisfying tradition.


	2. Return of the Easter Egg

**AN: Hello all! Easter is approaching so happy Easter to all who celebrate. To those that don't celebrate, I still hope you enjoy your weekend! I honestly wasn't sure if I was going to do put this up or not, but then I was like eh, why not? I hope you enjoy and I always love feedback! Love y'all! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or the characters. **

***This takes place a year after the first chapter***

"Welcome home, baby" Olivia greeted her _husband._ She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him as close to her as possible. He had just gotten home from a three day trip upstate where he worked with young detectives to improve their interrogation skills. Cragen had told him that it wasn't optional when he tried to protest. She had missed him, but it was all good now that he was home.

"I missed you beautiful".

He cupped her face, bringing her lips to his in a gentle kiss. She didn't want gentle though. He moaned when she deepened it, but he pulled away too soon for her liking.

"What's wrong?" She asked, noticing the stressed out look on his face.

"I want this. I want you, but we have a lot to do tonight since the kids are coming tomorrow morning. We have to fill and hide the eggs".

"You'd have a really good point if I hadn't already done that like an hour ago".

She watched as Elliot looked around the room, noticing some of the barely hidden eggs. The eggs for the older ones to find were in tougher spots.

"You. Are. Amazing" He said between kisses.

"I'm just getting started, baby". She winked at him, sending a chill down his spine.

"I also hid our very favorite Easter egg".

He knew exactly which egg she was speaking of.

"How long has it been...hidden?"

"Since four".

He looked up at the clock. It's been in her for an hour. God was she sexy.

"Let me guess, you want the remote?" She asked, leaning into him.

He nodded.

"Well, I hid that too. You have two minutes to find it, or I'm going to take care of things myself. Ready? Set. GO!" He always loved a challenge.

She watched Elliot take off like a bat out of hell, running through the house searching for the remote. She could hear him moving things around in the kitchen. Too bad he wouldn't find it in there. She busted up laughing when he tripped as he ran up the stairs. Only 40 seconds left and he wouldn't find it anywhere up there either. It was in her pocket. Part of her was disappointed in him because she fully expected him to be able to find it. However, she was thrilled that she'd get to torture him by making him watch her pleasure herself. Maybe he wanted to lose? Maybe he wanted to watch her play with herself and get off...If it was a show he wanted, a show he would get! She'd do anything to drive her love crazy.

"Time's up! Come on down here!"

"You must have done a great job at hiding it because I have no clue where it is" He sighed.

"Take a seat and you'll find out soon enough".

She stood once he was settled in the recliner across from her. She took the remote out of her pocket and tossed it to him.

"Seriously, Liv? Your pocket? I expected more from you" He teased. He tossed it up in the air and caught it in his opposite hand.

"I expected you to actually find it. Now, your job is to turn it up, but only when I tell you. Got it?"

He nodded.

She began to undo the buttons of her shirt, slowly exposing her smooth skin to him. She could tell that he wanted to touch her, but that was part of the game. A wave of pleasure coursed through her body as her shirt hit the floor. A moan escaped her and she couldn't even be mad that Elliot broke a rule.

"Feel good?" He looked so smug that she wanted to hurt him, but at the same time she wanted to straddle him and fuck him until he couldn't see straight.

"Yes" She sighed as her eyes closed. It only took a moment for her to regain her composure, resuming with her little strip tease. She popped the button of her jeans, exposing the pink lacy panties that she wore underneath.

"Turn it up" She ordered, jumping when he complied. Her jeans suddenly felt too constricting so she worked them the rest of the way down her legs. She smirked when Elliot's eyes locked on the wet spot on her panties. He loved feeling how wet she was.

"Up".

He moved it up another level and she was loving the feeling. Reaching behind her, she unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. Her hands were immediately on her breasts, toying with her sensitive nipples. Her panties weren't even off and she was close to cumming.

"Panties" She choked out, praying that he'd get what she was trying to say. "Off".

He helped her sit on the couch, pulling her panties down for her. He watched as she began to play with her clit. She was so close already and she wanted him, but he had to wait.

"Up!"

She yelped and groaned at the same time. Her fingers moved faster over her clit, sending herself over the edge. She was a whimpering mess, but she had never had an orgasm that good without Elliot before. Thankfully, he switched off the vibrator before it became too much for her.

"Okay?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah" She sighed. "Take me upstairs".

He easily lifted her slim frame into his arms, carrying her to their bedroom. He laid her on the bed, knowing that she'd need another moment to recover. He hadn't seen her get so worked up in a long time and he couldn't wait to take her there again.

She watched as he undressed, showing her exactly how ready he was. He was rock hard for her and she wanted him now.

"Elliot".

He captured her lips in a hungry kiss, smiling into it when she arched her back. He turned the vibrator back on the lowest speed to drive her crazy. His lips were on her neck next, kissing her favorite spot.

"Please! I want you" She was practically begging him now. The vibrating suddenly stopped and he carefully got it out of her. Her eyes were locked on his as he lined himself up with her entrance. The moment he thrust into her had to be one of the best moments of her life. She finally felt complete.

He started out slow and steady, allowing him to tease her nipples with his tongue and stroke her clit in little circles. She met him thrust for thrust, egging him on. She threw her head back when he started moving faster and harder into her.

"So good" He whispered hotly into her ear.

It didn't take them long to cum, and when they did it was together.

He held her against his chest as their breathing returned to normal. She buried her face into the crook of his neck. He could feel the wetness of tears and he immediately coaxed her to look at him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked. She knew that he hated to see her cry.

"Nothing, El. I just love you so much and I'm so lucky to have you and sometimes it catches up to me". She sniffled and cuddled back into him. His hand soothingly rubbed her back in little circles, helping her to calm down.

"I love you too sweet heart". He had no clue what brought on this little moment, but he didn't mind it. "Let's get some sleep. We have an early morning".

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey guys!" Olivia greeted her step-children. Elliot had gone to pick the younger ones up from Kathy's, but Maureen drove herself. She locked stares with Maureen, trying to silently communicate with the girl without coming off as weird.

"Do you need any help in the kitchen?" The blonde offered.

"Yes actually! Thank you for offering. The rest of you sit tight. Breakfast will be ready in five".

Maureen calmly made her way into the kitchen, but broke out into a happy dance as soon as she rounded the corner. Olivia had called her earlier this morning while Elliot was in the shower. She was totally pumped and couldn't wait.

"Did you tell him yet?"

"No" Olivia confessed. "I was going to last night but I got a little emotional and couldn't do it. I think he knows that something is up though".

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I have a plan for that, but I need your help".

000000000000000000000000000000

*30 minutes later*

Everyone was finishing up their breakfast, which meant that it was almost time to search for Easter eggs. Maureen subtly looked over at Olivia, waiting for the signal. Olivia nodded and Maureen set their plan into action.

"Hey dad, I know that this isn't the best time, but can you show me how to check my oil? I figured now is better than when you're all dressed up for church".

Elliot agreed and insisted that Kathleen and the twins come too so that they would know what to do when the time came. Their plan was working better than she had anticipated. Eli was distracted by cartoons. Olivia ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. She quickly used the bathroom and grabbed a large plastic Easter egg that she had bought the other day. Once everything was set, she hid the egg and sat back down at the table.

"Thanks dad!" Maureen said loudly to warn Olivia.

"Alright guys, we have church soon, so let's get this egg hunt started!" Elliot said with a big smile. No matter how old they got, he loved watching his kids search for the eggs. It only took a few minutes for the kids to find them though.

Olivia sat with Elliot on the couch, counting how many eggs the kids had found.

"Looks like they're all here" Elliot concluded.

"Well, there's one missing".

Elliot looked at her wide-eyed and she knew immediately what he was thinking.

"Not that one" She whispered into his ear. Sure, they had done stuff with the kids in the house, but only in the privacy of their bedroom and once everyone else was asleep.

"Elliot, there is an egg hidden somewhere in the living room with a special prize in it".

Maureen bit back her smile.

"You can't miss it" Olivia insisted.

He began to look around the room. It didn't take him long to spot the pastel blue egg on the mantel behind the framed picture of all them in front of the church from the previous Easter.

He gave Olivia a look before opening the egg.

"Oh my God".

Olivia hoped that was a happy 'Oh my God'. He removed the baggy from the egg, holding it up for the kids to see. It was a positive pregnancy test.

"Is this real?" He asked, moving closer to her. She nodded.

The next thing she knew, he was pulling her up and into his arms, spinning her around. She held on to him for dear life, taken back by the sudden movement.

"You're pregnant" He stated, but it came out sounding like a question.

"I'm pregnant".

"I'm gonna be a daddy again".

"You're gonna be a daddy again" She repeated.

"You're gonna be a mommy" He sighed.

"I'm gonna be a mommy".

"I'm finally gonna be a big brother!" Eli chimed in, making them all laugh.

"Yes Eli, you're going to be a great big brother". Olivia smiled at her step-son.

"I love you so much" Elliot whispered to her before kissing her.

"Happy Easter baby".


End file.
